What a Year it will be!
by prettybirdy979
Summary: A story folling the marauders 7th year. Enjoy! ON HIATUS
1. Lily's POV

**Author's Note: _Almost forgot this, I am not J. K. Rowling and do not own the characters only the parts and people you don't know. They are mine! _**

I was sitting in my room when the argument downstairs began.

'Mum you can't stop me!'

'Yes I can and I will! You are not getting married in November you're too young! Can't you wait till next year?'

'Summer holidays next year? When Lily can be there? Yet me tell you Mum, I don't want a FREAK like her at MY wedding! I am getting married on the set date in two months time and thats that!'

I groaned. This was the third time in the past hour that Mum and Petunia had been at each others throats over Petunia's wedding. Mum wants me there and Petunia doesn't want me anywhere near it. So mum won't let her get married till I can come. To tell you the truth I don't want to go but I'm not going to be the one to tell Mum that!

While still trying to ignore the argument, I started to pack my trunk for school. I go to hogwarts and term starts in 3 days. I grabbed one of my books when I heard a tapping at my window. I turned to see an owl with a letter. I let it in took the letter off it and watched it turn around and fly off.

I looked at the letter in my hands. Did it contain prof of want I had hoped for since first year? Was I Head Girl? Well I wasn't going to find out unless I opened it. Slowly I pulled the envelope apart then watched as the head girl badge fell to the floor. I picked it up and yelled

'Yes I got it!'

My door opened and Petunia stuck her head into my room.

'Got what?'

'Head Girl' I answered.

'Oh so now you are Head Freak? Right Freak?'

'Petunia I am a witch not a freak.' I retorted

'Same thing. But don't tell Mum and Dad!'

'Why not?'

'Cause they'll be over the moon about it!'

'Great!'

I ran downstairs to tell my parents. Petunia was right, they were over the moon about it and wanted to throw a party. I manged to talk them out of that but they still wanted to celebrate, so mum cooked my favourite food for dinner. This was the last straw for Petunia who stormed out of the house saying not to expect her back for a week! Needless to say I slipped upstairs while Mum and Petunia fought AGAIN!!!

As I ran up the stairs I wondered who had gotten Head Boy.

'Oh I hope it's not Potter' I said aloud.

Potter and his friends Black, and Pettigrew are the Marauders, along with a guy called Remus they are the school's biggest trouble makers. Out of the group only Remus is bearable. And he did make perfect. So maybe he will be Head Boy. God I hope so.

As i walked into my room I noticed a brown spotted owl flapping around the room.. As soon as it saw me it flapped down to me and held out it's leg so I could take the letter. I looked at the envelope and recognised the handwriting as Pippa's(my best friend)

_Dear Lily_

_How are you? I am fine. I was just wondering if you would like to go to Diagon Alley with me in two days time (can't go tomorrow family coming over!)? If so send a reply with Spot (the owl). Chloe can't come, cause she has to go tomorrow. Her muggle friends are taking her to the 'movies' what ever the hell that is! Any way got to go (stupid cousins can't they come tomorrow? And no Remus isn't here he's not coming something about James and getting together.)_

_See ya sometime_

_Pippa_

I looked up at the owl and called down to mum

'Can I go to Diagon Alley with Pippa in two days time?'

'Sure, why not?'

'Cool, thanks Mum!'

'Why don't you stay the night with Pippa? Then she can take you to Kings Cross.'

'I'll ask!'

I grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote

_Dear Pippa_

_Yes I can go to Diagon Alley with you. In fact Mum suggested that I stay the night with you and go with you to Kings Cross! Ask your parents if it's okay and yet me know._

_Everything is okay here except for the fact that Mum and Petunia are at each others throats over the wedding. All because Petunia doesn't want me there! And to tell the truth I don't want to come! But I can't tell Mum that she'll kill me! Any way i had better go to bed or Mum might not let me come. I can hear her and Petunia at it again!_

_See you soon_

_Lily_

I called down the owl who was still flying round my room and attached my reply to him. As soon as it was on he flew out the window almost hitting the side of it. I laughed and got ready for bed. Smiling to myself I started to drowse off to sleep.

**Authors note:** _**This is my first fan fiction so please review! I know it's a short chapter but I am working on lengthing the next ones. Enjoy!**_


	2. James's POV

**A/N: Am not J.K.Rowling**

'James!'

'Yeah Mum?'

'Stop pacing! We can hear your footsteps from down here! Stop worrying, it will come!

'Okay, sorry Mum.'

I was pacing in my room waiting for my letter from Hogwarts to arrive and tell me I was Quidditch captain. It's not like I was worried after all if I got it, it would be my second year running. It's just that maybe captaincy might be given to another person.

'JAMES!'

'What? I've stopped pacing!'

'No it's...oh get down here. Hurry!'

I ran down the stairs wondering what that was all about. After all my Mum explains everything! Can get annoying after a while, you know?

'What is it Mum? Did your wand break or something?' I asked. Mum looked up at the sound of my voice. She then stepped aside so I could see who was sitting at the table.

'Sirius! What are you doing here?'

Then I saw the bruises and the cuts all over my best friend.

'What happened to you Sirius?'I asked unable to keep the shock and horror out of my voice.

'Can we go to your room?' Sirius asked.

"Sure, come on upstairs.'

'I know where your room is. I have been here before you know.'

We walked upstairs without saying a word. Not normal for Sirius, in fact I often tell him to shut up. I wondered what had happened to him. When we reached my room Sirius sat down on my bed while I shut the door. When I turned to look at him he must have seen the look on my face because he said

' Gee I must look worst than I feel.'

I gave him a dirty look before I asked

'What...'

'Happened?' he cut in.'I left. I had enough'

'But what about your injuries? How did you get them?'

'These?' he said looking at his injuries 'Well I guess they didn't like me leaving.'

'Your family did that to you?! Want did they do, hit you?'

'I wish. No they used magic.' As he said this I saw the look of sadness in his eyes. I decided to leave the subject alone.

'I best go tell Mum your staying.'

'Where?'

'Here of course! How many times have you stayed in my room?'

'Okay, you go tell your Mum the deal and I'll go get the bed.'

'Okay' I said as I opened the door and ran down the stairs(god this is becoming a habit). When I reached the kitchen Mum was talking to Dad who must of just got home. I told them what had happened. They were shocked.

'Well we can't let him go back there, so he has to stay with us.'

As I went back upstairs I saw a black furry tail. I laughed

'Sirius will you either get back into my room or change back. How are you going to explain yourself if you are seen?'

The black dog ran into sight, gave me a dirty look then ran into my room and sat on my bed.

'Sirius will you get off my bed, change back and set up your bed please?'

The dog seemed to think about it then jumped on top of me barking it's head off.

'Get off me and shut up Sirius!'

Sirius after a moment jumped on my bed and changed back into himself.

'What the hell was that for?'

'Because you left me to set up the bed and you know I can't use magic till tomorrow and I don't know how to set up one of these by hand.'

'It's easy. Look you write to Remus asking him down to Diagon Alley tomorrow and I will set this bed up.'

'Why not Peter?'

'He's in France, Remember?'

'Oh yeah, okay!'

As I set the bed up (using magic when Sirius wasn't looking), he looked for and found some parchment and a quill. When I was done, I looked over his shoulder and read the letter. Then i performed magic and the result

_Dear Moony_

_How are you ? Bad question I know but it's how most letters begin right? Any way tomorrows my birthday and me and James are going to be in Diagon Alley 'bout 10 and we wondered if you would meet us there? If not see you at Hogwarts._

**'Oh wow great letter Padfoot''**

_' Go away Prongs. This is MY letter!''_

**'Not a very good one! Oh and by the way Moony I have the pen writing this down as we say it. Also Padfoot's at my place.'**

_'Yes and your pen is taking over my letter! Stop it Prongs or I'll ...'_

**'You'll want? You can't do magic.'**

_'Can tomorrow.'_

**'Yes but that's tomorrow!'**

_**'Boys! Go to sleep!'**_

**'Got to go Moony. The parents reckon it's time for bed. But it's only 9:30!'**

_'Yeah well thats life. Bye Moony.'_

**'What do you mean thats life? How do you know want life is?'**

**_'James! Sirius! Go to sleep!'_**

_'Okay!'_

**'Night!'**

_Your friends_

_Padfoot_ **and Prongs**

_'How do you stop the spell?'_

**'Like this.'**

I smiled as I looked over the letter.

'Great. Remus will love this!'

Suddenly I heard a tapping at the window.

"Hogwarts letters are here!'

**A/N: Enjoy and review please!**


	3. Sirius's POV

**Authors Note:Sorry for the wait but I had writers block. Still do, which is why this chapter is so small. Will update when people review! Anyway i don't own the story, just the plot! **

**Last time**

_I smiled as I looked over the letter. _

_'Great. Remus will love this!'_

_Suddenly I heard a tapping at the window._

"_Hogwarts letters are here!' _

**Now**

I swear as soon as that poor owl came near that window James had it in his hands and was putting it on the bed so he could grab that letter.

'James, that owl does need to breathe you know.'

'What?'

'Calm down! That's what.'

'Okay, as soon as I open my letter.'

'Letters.'

James gave me an odd look.

'What do you mean?'

'There are two owls.' I said as I pointed at the second owl.

James looked where I was pointing, grabbed the owl, boy does he have something against them, and checked the name on the letter.

'It's for you mate.' He said throwing the owl towards me.

'What?'

'It's for you. Guess Dumbledore knows you're here.'

'Okay, I guess it's for me. Now come here little Birdy, come to uncle Sirius.'

'They don't come for that!'

'Well, I had to try!'

James grabbed the owl, took my letter off and handed it to me as the bird flew out though the window. I opened my letter to find nothing of interest. Just a book list.

'Hey James, you get Quidditch captain? James?'

He was looking at his letter in shock. He nodded.

'Then why are you so shocked? You knew you would get captain.'

He look me right in thee face and said 'I know that but I never thought Dumbledore…'

'Would give it to you? He gave it to you last year, why didn't you think…'

'Not Quidditch captain. I never thought he'd give me…. Head Boy.'

'WHAT! HAS HE LOST HIS MIND! Why would he think you'd even want it?!'

'Don't know.'

'Okay, lets get some sleep. If it's still there in the morning then we think about it.'

'Good Idea.'

**Next Day**

'Sirius! Sirius! Wake up!'

'Two more minutes Mum.'

'Fine Sirius, as Head Boy I want you out of bed now!'

'Still on that kick, wait JAMES! It's still there right' I said snapping awake instantly.

'Yep'

'Damn.'

'There's also a letter from Remus.'

'Read it then!'

_Dear Padfoot and Prongs_

_Yes, that is how letters start but it's really isn't a good question as Moony saw light last night. Happy Birthday Sirius, as this will only reach you then._

'Oh yeah! It's my birthday today!'

'What he said.'

_Anyway, yes I can meet you in Diagon alley today round 10. No James we won't see Lily, she is going tomorrow with Pippa. I only know this because there's a get together we missed because of Moony and I used you guys as an excuse. You know how much I love the family get togethers. Especially ones the day of…. when Moony comes. Anyway see you there._

_Your friend_

_Moony_

'Yes, he can come!'

'Yeah, but we're supposed to met him in an hour!'

'Better get moving then!'

'You reckon!'


	4. Remus's POV

Remus Lupin was bored stiff. My friends were supposed to be meeting him here an hour ago but they still hadn't showed. Most people would have left by now but I knew my friends would be there, they were just late. Very late.

'Moony!'

'Hey Moony!'

I looked around for the source of the yelling and saw my two friends running down Diagon Alley as if all the werewolves in the world were chasing them.

'You two are really late!'

'Sorry Moony! We slept in!'

'No Pads here slept in, I got up at a decent hour.'

'What? 2 minutes before me?'

'Whatever happened you two are here now and that's all that matters! Now where to?'

'Umm, to the Quidditch shop?'

'No way Prongs!'

'Maybe we should go get our books?'

'Yeah. Lead the way Moony!'

As they walked to the book shop they ran into Frank Longbottom, who had just left Hogwarts and his girlfriend Alice.

'Hi guys.'

'Hi Frank, what are you doing here?'

'Oh just a little shopping. So you guys are here for your school stuff?'

'Yeah.'

'Do you know who got Head boy and girl?'

As he said that James started looking around but Frank didn't notice.

'No idea as to who head girl is, sorry.' said Sirius. 'But I know who Head boy is!'

'Oh congratulations Remus! I knew you would get it!' Alice stated.

'But I didn't get it. I don't know who did.' I replied.

'Really? Then who…Sirius?'

'Oh god no, not me!' Sirius said. 'James here is the lucky duck who gets the award, not that I want it!'

'James! You are head boy?' I said surprised.

'Yeah and not happy about it!'

'Well then, sorry to talk and run but we have places to be!' Frank said.

'Bye.'

As they walked away I looked at James trying to figure out why he was made Head boy. He caught me looking and said

'What?!'

'Nothing. Just wondering what Dumbledore was on when he made you head boy.'

'Ha ha Moony. Just keep it up.'

'Or what?' Sirius asked 'You'll put him on detention?'

'Might.'

'Lets just get to the book shop, okay?'

The rest of the day went much like this. Disbelief when we met anyone and told them about James. By the end of the day James was sick of everyone thinking it was a Marauder joke.

'Why me?' he said as we had dinner at his place. 'Why did Dumbledore pick me?'

'Cause he hates you and he wants you to suffer for everything we've done to him and the staff?'

'Or because he thought that by having two Marauders in high places he could control us?'

'Yeah maybe.'

'Whatever one it is, I can't wait to see the look on Lily's face when she finds out!'

'Yeah. Maybe it will make her like me more?'

'Or hate you even more.'

'Is that even possible?'

'I think it might be Padfoot.'

'Will you two shut it!'

'Remus?' James mother cut into our fight. 'Do you need a lift home?'

'No actually, I'm catching the Knight bus, but thanks anyway.'

'Shouldn't you be going? It's nine o'clock already.'

'Really? Well I better get going. I told my parents I would be home by nine thirty and it takes an half hour to get home so bye guys!'

'Bye Moony!'

'Yeah see ya Moons!'

'Bye Pads and Prongs!'

As I left the house I could hear Sirius and James fighting as to who got the bed tonight. I laughed. Only my friends could turn a fight over who got the last goodbye to me into who gets the bed tonight.

**Authors note: **Another short one but better a short one then nothing at all, right? Anyway please review and thanks to Lu for making me post this chappie otherwise I would not have done it!


End file.
